


我憎恶你的毛球

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *人男（占星x猫男（工匠*勤劳“肯干”的老实人搞偷懒耍滑娇妻*老夫老妻的情趣甜文
Kudos: 21





	我憎恶你的毛球

此话未曾明说，但实不相瞒，男人有些洁癖。大约是在校时期从治疗学课堂养成的习惯，负责教学的漂亮猫魅族大胸老师三令五申，身为占星术士，处理伤口务必做到三洁：患处清洁、器具清洁、看到患者裸体内心也要清洁。  
此刻男人腰系浴巾盘腿坐在床，内心一阵天人交战。思想在见裸心正和地毯清洁之间游离不定。学生时代的幻想对象老师熏陶了他对大胸和猫魅族的独特爱好，离开学院加入恒辉队后便开始了猫奴生涯。俗话说撸猫容易养猫受罪，真让黑猫搬进他家，才是噩梦的开始。季节交替，遍地毛发，呼吸间喷嚏不断，浴缸下水被堵。有时抚摸黑猫的尾巴，已分不是在调情还是在打毛线。  
“然后呢，接着说啊。”  
男人瞄了一眼黑猫的裸体，暂把思绪放下。刚刚将学生旧事讲到一半，旧日毛头小子对成熟老师的情潮自然要在现任恋人面前按下不表。  
“然后，然后啊……”男人眨了眨眼，黑猫已让他将手放在自己的大腿上。见到美腿就联想到裸体，见到裸体便想起高级解剖，想到高级解剖便回忆起占卜学挂科第三次重修考试前近乎猝死地刷题的夜晚：“三长一短选最短，三短一长选最长。抽卡发卡全凭缘分，卡面读不懂就选红色，优先黑魔武士，就稀里糊涂毕业了。”  
“你就成现在这样了？”  
男人叹气一声。  
“哎，总之就是非常后悔。读书的时候没怎么吃苦，出来混社会苦没少吃。看看现在，本来佣金自然和白魔没得比咯，最近可倒好，行情大变，学者都比不过了。我真的羡慕你啊，小工匠。在家搓搓木敲敲钉子，日入斗金。”男人捋了捋头发，把重点放回卫生问题上：“不仅能生产家具装备，还能生产猫毛，还是你厉害。轮到你搞卫生了，想靠出卖色相转移视线也是徒劳。我洗完澡了，麻烦把浴缸也刷干净。”  
黑猫见色诱不成，老老实实地爬下床去。身边的人大多只知道他是个提亚，至于本名在离群的时候便渐渐被遗忘了，称呼他为黑猫绝不为过。黑发黑眼，就像油润腌橄榄一般闪闪发光。两耳的边缘是塌下内卷的，让人见过一次就不会忘记。也许是长期室内工作的缘故，肤色略显苍白，四肢的肌肉也不像大多冒险者一般勇武。  
黑猫原本打算脱个精光速战速决，然后就以屁股痛腰酸为借口将打扫卫生的工作推给男人，没想到竟被一眼看穿诡计。怎么做到的，他今早躲在厕所那么久是偷偷占卜过了？  
黑猫提上内裤，本已将计划作废，却听见身后男人发出一声叹息，悄悄瞄了一眼浴袍原来男人也起了反应，便速速在脑中形成了B计划。黑猫内心自鸣得意，以他这机敏脑瓜，未来转行做个野战指挥官也绰绰有余。  
猫魅族的身材和人族比起来堪称娇小，肌肉占比高，腰臀细窄。先祖在森林中狩猎的天性遗传至今，五感敏锐，四肢灵活优美。男人见黑猫抱怨似的翘起臀部，尾巴高傲上扬，故意将内裤的裤腰往上提了提。他穿着一条乳白色半透明的三角短裤，尾椎部有方便尾巴穿出的三角形吊带设计。内裤的布料已陷入股缝当中，将他的密处侃侃挡住。两颗圆润饱满的睾丸因为臀部撅起而露出在身后，少的可怜的布料勒在其正中，被提着上下颤动。柔软的睾丸就像是淡粉色的甜蜜毛桃。  
“哎，可惜碰了脏脏的东西可就好一阵没法做快乐的事情喽——”  
见男人仍抱臂盘腿坐着，强装出一副道貌岸然的姿态，黑猫夸张地抽了抽鼻子，仿佛是嗅到不洁净的味道。  
“好吧好吧，我会认真打扫的。那么从哪里开始呢……”  
男人本还为黑猫首次这般听话感到意外，就吃惊地看他又爬上床来，撩开自己的浴巾。  
“你做什么？”  
“我看这里就够脏的，要先把它洗干净。”  
“喂，快别胡闹了。”  
黑猫用手托起男人的性器，一脸鄙夷道：“颜色可真够深的，好像很久都没被清理过的样子。啊，怎么还一碰就渐渐变大了……这位治疗法师，请问这种情况是不是属于有炎症啊……”  
男人紧绷着面孔，说不出话。按道理说黑猫在性方面的经验不多，不该如此游刃有余。从前在族中更是没有交配的权利，可就毫无来由地在淫言浪语、肉体交缠上极有天赋。两人刚交往的时候，黑猫尚且还在这事上表现得清纯而笨拙，男人隐约还记得两个人第一次上床，黑猫在他身下一边被撼动，一边捂着嘴唇流泪的情形。师父领进门修行在个人，黑猫现在全然已有要青出于蓝的趋势。  
黑猫用手撸动着男人的阴茎，尺寸粗长，五指正好能环住。在刺激之下男人很快完全勃起了，黑猫摸到后面的睾丸，硬挺的性器不被爱抚便紧贴在小腹上，顶端的马眼不断张合冒水。  
“你这家伙，总是因为家务就抱怨个没完，最污秽的地方竟然一直没有清除。我虽然对于魔法一窍不通，但光是触碰就感觉到了一股淫邪的力量，连我自己都被污染了……你看，这里都都跟着变硬了……”  
黑猫用没为男人手淫的那只手揉捏着自己的乳头，淡色的双乳很快硬立凸起。他将中指和无名指插入口中舔湿，然后深入宽松透明的内裤当中，爱抚起自己的性器。  
“得赶紧把这沉甸甸的东西里面的污秽清楚才行，要怎么做呢……占星术士。”  
看见黑猫这般诱人姿态，男人早已就把琐事抛在一边想要与他亲热，又难得兴致耐着性子撩动情趣。想也没想，便脱口而出了：“得用你那干净的嘴唇，将脏东西吸出来才行。”  
“啊？”黑猫很困惑似的：“这么粗大的东西，以我的嘴怎么能容纳进去呢？”  
他吻上去，让龟头在嘴唇上涂抹春水，粗麻的猫舌试探着淫孔，又扶着阴茎玷污他的锁骨沟、乳尖。  
“不过为了你着想，我倒愿意勉强自己试试看，尽量把里面的白浆都吸出来。”  
说着黑猫让男人的性器插入自己的口中。刚刚洗过澡，自然没什么令人不悦的味道，占星术士的身体非常匀称结实，他吞吐着，手也在健美的腰腹和臀瓣之间爱抚。阴茎将他消瘦的两颊塞满了，放松喉咙，让冠状插入颈部，他仿佛黑洞般的淫魔，将性器吞到了根部。  
黑猫臌胀的两颊随着性器进出一阵阵收缩着，发出满足而痛苦的叹息。男人从他湿润的眼神中读出了对夸奖的祈求，便按住他的后脑，挺腰操干起来。  
黑猫感觉阴茎蛮横的插入喉咙深处，两眼泛出泪来，指甲在男人褐色的臀部留下抓痕。他平日温柔狡黠而桀骜不驯，但性格深处对被征服和侵犯有种难掩的渴望。每一次插入都有液体从嘴角溢出，黑猫可怜而无辜地望着男人，只会催生继续虐待欺负他的念头。曲线优美的脖颈已浸满汗水，甚至能看到鸡巴在喉咙里抽插的凸起痕迹。  
“肿得这么厉害，你可得吸得更努力才行，啊啊——里面可真热，就要把你的嘴也弄脏了。”  
黑猫因缺氧而面色潮红，两耳低垂，男人终于放过他时，粗大的性器从口中滑出，深红的口腔湿润不堪，筋疲力竭的软舌颓废地缩在深处。黑猫倒在床上被呛得猛咳起来。  
“呼……咳咳……还真是了不得。”黑猫的眼神混沌游离，“看来要用更紧致的地方好好榨取一番才行呢……”  
他暂时浑身使不上劲，倒是跪立着将臀部翘起，用手指拉开腿缝间透明的细绳。黑猫的性器正兜在内裤当中，将前面的布料濡湿出一块淫荡的暗痕。阴部虽然长着稀疏的黑色体毛，却不会让人感到不悦，反倒有一股原始野生的色欲。他掰扯着自己圆润充满弹性的臀瓣，给男人臀缝深处饥渴寂寞的肉洞。  
“我好累了……就拜托你自己用这里……狠狠地插进来、不停地在里面摩擦……”说着还得意地摇了摇尾巴：“里面很湿很紧，一定会让你满意的。”  
男人掐着他的脖颈欺身上去，坚硬的鸡巴已经顶在不断收缩的后穴上，挺腰操入了一半。黑猫两股颤抖要倒下去，痛苦难耐地求饶，被男人扶住胯部强行整根操了进去。  
“嗯……果然里面跟处子一样，哪怕插在里面一动不动，也一阵阵吮吸着我呢。”  
“啊……稍微、稍微慢一些……再这样的话……”  
男人不由分说地律动起来，黑猫被按在床上不断震颤，虽说刚开始有些难受，但很快就体会到了快感，半张开口舒服地哼了起来，泛红的脚趾也过瘾地蜷曲。  
他的身体很敏感，每次甚至不需要爱抚阴茎，被男人操上没两下就要登上高潮。男人将黑猫的内裤扯起，像是皮筋扎鞭子似的在阴茎上挽了个圈禁止他射精。黑猫哭叫起来，灵活地猫尾缠在男人手臂上，求他让自己快活。  
“让我射吧……求求你了……”黑猫将手伸到背后，想要阻挡男人继续操干他的屁股。快感不断地攀升叠加，他却得不到一个发泄的出口。男人每一下都顶他的阳心上，瘦窄的臀部因为粗长的鸡巴插入其中而被撑开无法合拢。  
“听话，用后面高潮。”  
“不行、不要……那样脑子要坏掉了……”  
男人操得他断断续续地哭了出来，阴茎被勒得充血硬涨，直挺挺地在腿间剧烈晃动。黑猫被干得涕泗横流，被享用了从后面奸淫的快感，这回被推到床上，大分开两腿从正面插入。  
“哇啊——要死掉了……好爽……怎么会这样……”  
男人拨开黑猫潮湿的前发，吻他的额头。两人接吻，黑猫又渐渐感到了窒息。这回不仅后穴被男人占有，连口腔也被同时舌头侵犯着。他将双臂环在男人肩上，双腿紧勾住腰，被情欲催生出一种自我毁灭的淫荡来。  
“屁股好酸麻，里面太爽了……乳头也想要……”  
男人一边抖腰操他，一边吻下去吮咬他的乳头。黑猫故意收紧臀瓣，一次次挽留着在体内捣弄的阴茎。  
“再使劲些，咬我……射在里面……”  
黑猫请求道。男人扛起他白皙的双腿，将他干得后腰几乎离开了床垫。黑猫虚弱地呻吟着，时而揉捏着单薄的乳肉，时而幻想男人在操自己的口腔，用手指插入红肿的嘴唇。瞬间大量的液体涌入小穴深处，他浑身颤抖痉挛起来。男人一把剥下内裤允许他射精，黑猫扭动着腰肢射出几股黏腻的精液。  
两人倒入软床，湿淋淋的肉体贴在一起。黑猫感觉男人退出了他，缺少填补的肉穴空虚地张合着。方才还亲密交缠着，这会儿感觉男人汗津津的身体弄脏了自己油亮的黑色毛发，便用脚揣着男人的大腿。  
“好热……快下去……”  
“这会儿倒是嫌弃起来了？刚刚是谁嚷着要深要快的？”  
“是谁呢……”黑猫抱怨方才做爱时腰上留下的淤青，男人吻去他眼角的泪水。占星术士的手很柔软，指尖偶尔在快速抽卡时被锋利的金属牌割破。黑猫将尾巴夹在腿间，玩着男人的大手，逐根吮吸指尖，指尖和他的嘴唇间因为唾液而拉出丝线。他将男人的手放在腰上。光线从侧面照入他漆黑眼仁上方的晶体，在其中折射出蓝色光晕。  
“做得实在是太累了，那个地方感觉很奇怪，腰也酸痛。”  
他枕在男人的手臂上，男人的脸贴过来，下巴上的胡茬扎人很疼，他迅速将头扭到另一边，后背贴在男人胸膛上。  
“呼……好舒服，大腿也要揉……对，到内侧来。”  
“喜欢被这样撸吗？”  
“喜欢——”  
“按摩好了之后，就乖乖下去扫地。”  
黑猫耳朵一翘，机警起来。逃避家务虽然可耻，但做爱被干也未必轻松。他乔装漫不经心地道：“没有力气了……啊……怎么回事，你摸得我又想要做了。”  
说着翻身骑到男人腰上，沉下腰臀部前后磨蹭起来，发出舒爽的呻吟。

**Author's Note:**

> 手冲不忘打赏人，感谢金主大大的约稿！


End file.
